


Аомине не играет в футбол

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>потому что не умеет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аомине не играет в футбол

Баскетбол был самой сильной любовью Кисе. Но, увы, не первой и даже не единственной. Кисе пробовал мутить с теннисом, волейболом и футболом, но все было не то. Так что, открыв для себя баскетбол, он успокоился и остепенился. 

Большая часть окружающих людей находила его легкомысленным и самовлюбленным, что автоматически исключало возможность того, что у Кисе доброе сердце. Он не слишком переживал по этому поводу, прекрасно зная, что если потребуется, и последнюю рубашку из новой коллекции снимет, и всю команду Кайджо из своего кармана накормит бургерами. 

Доброта Кисе распространялась на всех вокруг. Кроме, может быть, Хайзаки. И однажды объектом приложения этой доброты стали члены футбольного клуба. 

Если баскетбольный клуб славился по всей стране, то футбольный клуб старшей школы Кайджо едва-едва сводил концы с концами. Запасных у них в команде не было, поэтому члены основного и единственного состава чувствовали всю ответственность и старались изо всех сил. Но против сезонной простуды ничего поделать не могли даже они. 

Межшкольные соревнования футбольный клуб счастливо провалил и теперь готовился провалить товарищеский матч с футбольным клубом Тоо. Центральный полузащитник - или как там правильно назывался этот игрок – заболел. Члены футбольного клуба слонялись с постными минами и умоляюще заглядывали в лица окружающих. 

Им чертовски повезло, что в их школе учился Кисе Рета, который тут же возжелал им помочь. На это было несколько причин: врожденный альтруизм и давняя мечта надрать Тоо задницу. Пусть бы и в футболе. 

Так и получилось.

За поражением Тоо наблюдали зрители с обеих сторон, ибо известие о том, что играет Кисе Рета, было лучшим пиаром. Не прошло и половины игры, как все единогласно решили, что здесь ну просто необходим Аомине. Разыскали и притащили. Попытались запихнуть в форму, но не смогли – Аомине завис, наблюдая за творимыми Кисе варварствами. Тот пинал мяч. Ногами. 

Кисе был на высоте. И если спросите Аомине, то ничто не шло Кисе так, как победа. Разве что нанесенное им, Аомине, поражение. Но это было глубоко личное, завязанное на девиантных сексуальных предпочтениях. 

— Ну и почему ты им не помог? — рявкнул Вакамацу после триумфального отбытия Кайджо. Кисе старательно перемигивался с Аомине через поле, хотя мог бы просто послать смс-ку. Победа туманит разум. 

— Не хотел.

Вакамацу сплюнул. 

***

— Почему ты был так уверен, что сможешь победить Аомине, если бы он согласился помочь своему футбольному клубу? — спросил капитан. 

Кисе улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Аомине-чи очень талантлив в баскетболе, — он зажмурился и сладко вздохнул, но тут же опомнился под настороженным взглядом капитана. В конце концов, личное, завязанное на девиантных сексуальных предпочтениях, лучше не демонстрировать. — Но в футбол играть не умеет.


End file.
